An Eternity
by Haruko.Hoshi
Summary: It felt like an eternity since she had seen him. but seeing is believing. And he was right beside her. Only thing separating them from freedom, home and good friends, were iron bars.Sasu x Saku. M for later Chapters


An eternity

Chapter One: Forever

By: Haruko.Hoshi

The young uchiha grasped onto the cold bars of his cage as he heard a ruckus coming from the end of the hall. The screaming and spitting and howling of someone who clearly was not were they wanted to be, doing what they wanted to do or having very much fun echoed throughout, but who here in these dank catacombs was? He found himself here in this cold cell listening to some person scream at the top of their lungs, he scoffed realizing the reality of the situation, it was hardly the life of an uchiha this was the most excitement he'd had in weeks! But he assumed he was going to be in here for a very long time, so there was no point in dwelling on his past which was the uchiha name or on having any form of entertainment after all he was a prisoner, and even special cases, such as himself, didn't get any different treatment.

A torch lit the hallway as a single guard led 4 others struggling to grip onto the prisoner. Obviously a woman from what he could see with the sharingan.

'_Kunoichi,' he thought. ' Maybe ... Jounin?" _He closed his eyes and shook his head, there was no doubt whoever she was she was strong, no one could escape orochimarus grasp. The single guard stopped in from of his cell,

"Back up scum" the guard shot. The boy put his hands up defensively and flopped on his bed. The girl froze. The guard put the key in.

"Hey!" one of the other guards stated, "That's _his_ cell we received strict orders not to put anyone in with him!"

"Screw the orders this place is packed." the guard shot back " And I can tell that Mr.Avenger in here is getting a little frustrated, if you catch my drift." the guards laughed as the boy scoffed.

He twisted the key and grabbed the girl by the arm throwing her to the ground. He closed the cell door and locked it walking away. The girl sat up and rubbed her aching arm. She held a small hand over her arm and healed it. The young uchiha payed no attention to his new cell mate he merely ignored the form that was now gathering itself of the ground. He was currently busy counting the number of water droplets that dropped down from the crack in the ceiling and onto the ground.

The girl flopped on the bed defeated. She rustled into a more comfortable position on her side and then on her back and then finally laying with her head buried in the pillow.

The young boys eyes averted from the water droplets, which _was_ dismal, but a noisy cellmate was even more so.

"Can you stop that, its very annoying."

"Sorry," she replied "I don't make a habit of talking to strangers."

He groaned _'she's one of those.'_

"The name is," _'Hmm' he thought ' telling her my real name could be trouble' _"the name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She gasped.

"Naruto - Kun?!"

He groaned as a lump formed in his throat _'goddamit naruto'_

the girl stood up and barraged him with questions.

"I guess since were both locked in here we'll never get him back. We were so close Naru..."

"You shouldn't be so quick to trust people. I'm not Naruto." he said sighing.

"What?!" she cried "then who exactly are you?"

"When asking some ones name it's polite to introduce yourself first."

"I guess I'll remain nameless for now then, like I said, I don't talk to strangers. Especially ones that pretend to be someone their not." She stormed over to her bed and let herself fall on it with a heavy sigh.

"Hey," she called " How do you know Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Hn. Don't care to talk about it." he replied.

"..."

Silence.

"How do _you_ know Naruto?" he asked monotonously, he didn't want to sound to desperate, when in truth he would do anything, ANYTHING just to hear a word of news about his old teammates. He wasn't the type to mourn over broken bonds but being locked in here did things to a guy.

"Hmm, well I've known him for a long time I would probably consider him my best friend ... Hey! Why am I telling you all this?!"

"Because were cell mates, Might as well get to know each other, were gonna be in here a long time."

"I suppose." she said a with a slight tone of disdain in her soft voice.

It was silent once again.

"You were saying?" he ushered a minute later.

"Teammates, and hell maybe_ more_ than friends..."

She trailed off but he wasn't listening, _'Teammates.' _it echoed through his head. Naruto had been his teammate. Could it be, that this was Sakura?

"Did you, by any chance, know a guy named Sasuke?" he interrupted her

She sighed "Sasuke Uchiha, I guess you could say I know him, well, knew, he's dead now, I would say he's basically the whole reason I'm in here."

There was a long silence.

"How do you know Sasuke-kun?" she asked back.

A chill went down his spine, all these years and she still added the suffix to the end of his name, she really hadn't given up on him.

"Sakura."

She rose from the bed and stared at him intently, his face was to dark to see but as he turned to her the moonlight coming in from the barred window shone on his face.

"I am Sasuke."

End Chapter One

A/N: R & R, Arigatou!!!


End file.
